minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Land Of Lost Souls
It was all a normal day in Minecraft. Thousands of users from all around were playing as usual. But something happened on one server. Something nobody will forget. So it all started on a normal server All the players on this server lived as one in a large community. How would I know? Well I used to play on this server. I didn't belong to their community though, I lived in a different place, in a house, beyond their city. So one day, a strange man appeared. He was like null, in a way, but he wore a grey robe with red outlines, and had flames for hands. This picture on the side shows what he looked kind of like, but he had a white eye, instead of that red-eye there. Its a mystery about his missing eye, but that is not important. So one day, this mysterious player joins the server and comes up to the city. The players were afraid of him, because he had no name tag, and even some players reported him being semi-transparent. So the players in the city did not let him in. The player screamed in a sudden rage, and not just with a caps lock, like, the players even said that they heard his real voice! He screamed, "YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU SHUNNED ME OUT!" And the player stormed off. Later, maybe two hours later, he showed up again. This time, he was hovering off the ground. The players were too afraid to escape, and he whispered, "I told you that you would rue the day..." and he charged in. He killed everybody in the city, in a gruesome manner, and people say that the players in the next server over could hear their screams of agony. After everybody was dead, he disappeared just as mysteriously has he had appeared. The next day on the TV, I was watching old loony tunes sho, becauseIi had nothing to do in the rai, when the channel changed. It seemed like a cartoon cliche, the TV said breaking news, and at firs,tIi thought it was part of the TV show, but then what happened next was horrible! The new man, whoIi had no idea was, said that there was a mass murder across America yesterday! It said that 207 people were murdered across the span of 20 states! The officers say that all the people murdered were in the same sort of way. They all had a knife plunged in their backs, with the message carved on their chest, "I warned you." The officer said that they believe this was the result of a cult that got angry with the people leaving, and traveled all around to kill them. I was horrified, but had no idea of what happened next. I went on the server the next day, but everybody was gone! I was confused because the chat was normally flooded with players talking, and in the player list, nobody was on except me! I then had a thought, maybe this had to do with the mass murder! So I decided not to play Minecraft for a while, because of this mysterious player going around Chapter 1: Lost And Found It was three years after the mass murder, and I decided to play Minecraft again. It was the new 1.14 update, so i wanted to see what was new. I made a new world, and i was surprised to see that the terrain was familiar. The world was covered by large stretches of forests, and a large mountain range behind it. I was spawned in the middle of a field, with an ocean on one side of the field. This was the only part of the world that was not covered by forests. I started to gather wood. I had crafted some tools. They were flimsy and made of wood, but they would have to do. I chopped down more trees until my axe broke, and i decided to start to mine. I walked into the field, and started to dig a little staircase down to a cave, when i heard a loud, CLANG! behind me. I turned around, and saw an anvil. It must have fallen out of the sky or something, because the anvil looked cracked and damaged. I figured this was a little glitch, because i heard the villages had gotten an update. So i shrugged it off, and continued to dig. I kept mining, and eventually found a big vein of coal! I kept mining it, because i really like to have coal on me, and once i had mined it all, i saw iron behind it! I ran up my makeshift steps and out into they outside world. I crafted a furnace, and a stone sword and pickaxe. I ran back down the steps and mined the iron. Once i had mined the iron, little did i know what i was standing on. I was standing on gravel! I mined a piece of iron ore, and then the gravel collapsed underneath me! I stood on the gravel, and watched as the little gravel island fell through a newly exposed ravine. I looked at my screen, and i watched as my player hit his head on a bit of stone that stuck out of the wall. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my head, as if i had really hit it on stone. I felt dizzy, and i felt like i was going to black out. But before i did, i saw a weird man on the screen, it was like null, but in a robe? I then could not handle the pain, and passed out. I awoke in a dark place. I felt weird. My head stopped hurting, but i felt like i was lying on jagged rocks, and not my bedroom carpet. I reached out for a light switch, but instead, my hand firmly wedged something against a wall. I looked around. I was seemingly in the game! In these stories, the kid is always so happy that they are in the game, but i suddenly went into a full panic mode. I WAS IN THE GAME! How was that possible? It goes against all rules of nature! Suddenly, i felt really dizzy. My vision flashed a disturbing image, one that i will never forget. I saw a village. Not any village, but a player made village. It was on an older version of Minecraft, maybe 1.8. I was standing in a street. But all around me, were dead players. And not just their Minecraft avatars, but real people! Some were pinned against the wall with diamond blades, and some were mangled in horrifying poses. I saw one person without a head, and then i saw their head a few yards away, stuck on a fencepost, and i saw another person, they were pinned against the wall, but their organs spilled out against the gravel path. But that person was moving! They were alive! I tried to approach them, and possibly save them, when i saw a strange figure appear. He was like null, but in a robe. The robe had a red outline, and unlike null, this player had one white eye. He turned his head towards me, and then teleported next to the person with their organs spilled out. His gaze was still transfixed on me. He raised his hand, and with a sudden burst of speed, he grabbed the person's heart! The person made sudden jerking movements, and was sputtering blood out of his mouth. The weird null player started to pull slightly on the person's heart. Now the person was crying blood, and had stopped jerking, but was pushing off the wall. Suddenly, the null man ripped out the heart. The person ceased to move at all. The null man then teleported away, and i then teleported to a different place. This place was pitch black like the void, with fog all around me. I saw piles of broken bodies, humans and Minecraft avatars alike. They were all broken and disfigured, some even had their arms or legs mixed up. Suddenly, with blood-like text, i saw in my eyes, THIS IS WHERE ALL MY VICTIMS GO. All of the bodies started to get up. Some had even rotted to the point of being skeletons. They all started to walk towards me, grabbing me. Their rotten hands smelled like rotten fish oil. Their fingernails were long and unkept, and they scratched my flesh. One mostly skeletal figure scratched my face. I started to stink like all of them. They were biting me, and slowly climbing my body. Then i looked down. They were all gone, but then, against the floor, i saw me! Not Minecraft me, real me! I was in a mangled pose, and my hand was cut off and in my mouth. My eyes were jammed in the place of my hand. My spine stuck out of my back like an arrow. I let out a scream, but i couldn't. I shut my eyes, and tried to scream, but felt something against my lips. I opened my eyes, and saw the null man, with his finger against my lip, keeping me quiet. And then, it was all gone. I was back in my bedroom, like nothing had happened. I was completely fine! Well, mostly. I went to the bathroom. I really had to pee. I had been playing Minecraft for hours, and had passed out. I walked by the mirror. And thats when i saw it. A slash against my face. Chapter 2: The Souls I went back to my computer screen. I was still in the ravine, but it wasn't nearly as big as before. there was a torch next to me, and the spot where i fell from was only 10 blocks above me. I opened alt+f4 to see my location in my world. I was on layer 12! I must have been mining for a long time. I walked around the ravine, and mined a bit more iron that i found. It was quite a bit too. Enough to make some tools and a complete set of armor from. But i spotted something else. I saw a sign. Not like, a sign of some sort of entity, but a literal sign. I sprinted over to see what it was, and i could barely read the text. It was in some sort of other language, not english. This is what it said, "Aidez-moi." I opened google translate, and typed that in a bunch ob the basic languages. It wasn't spanish, or swedish, like Herobrine does sometimes, but when i got to french, this is what it said. It said "Help." I went back to my Minecraft game, and saw the null man in front of me! This time his robe was different. His robe had a blue outline instead of a red one, and his face had two large, green eyes. I started to walk backwards, and it followed. I turned around and entered a full sprint. I quickly spun around to see the strange person following me! I ran up to the bit of fallen gravel, and began to build back up to my hole in the ceiling of the ravine. Once i had gotten to the staircase, i looked down, and saw the person FLYING! He was flying at ME! I literally jumped as i dashed up the stairs. I could hear the person's footsteps following me. I emerged outside of the hole. It was night time. Then i saw it. Hundreds of people, almost identical to the first person, were surrounding me! They all wore the same robes, and had no visible face, but each of them had their own specialty. They had different colored eyes, some had no visible eyes, and some had frowns on their faces. All of the ones with frowns had either no eyes, or really small ones. I screamed. In real life. I was luckily alone at home, and it was the morning. In the game, i ran past all the people. Once i had escaped the horde, i turned around. They were all following me! I ran as fast as i could. I was running out of food points, and i had no food. I could not afford them reaching me! I would end up like all those others in my vision if i did! I kept running. I turned around and walked backwards to see if they were coming. I could not see them. I stopped running. I was on three food points. There had to be food around here! Right? I looked around. I saw a pig. I walked over to it, and drew my sword. One swift wack, and the pig was dead. I made a crafting table, and made a furnace to cook my new food. I placed the furnace, and started to cook my food. I decided this was a good place to make my base, because i already had a furnace and crafting table here. And no way was i going back to that field! I started to construct a base out of cobblestone i had mined. It was a time consuming process, but i finished. Once i was done, i took my food out of the furnace and ate it. The next in-game morning, everything was normal. The trees were all still here, no blocks were falling from the sky, and i did not see any more of the strange robed people. I decided to craft more furnaces to smelt some iron. I wanted better tools. I walked outside to get some wood, when a block slammed down right in front of me. It was no ordinary block, well, it was an ordinary block, it was a regular old netherack block. But the block had fallen from the sky. I turned around, and i saw something else. A ton of different blocks were falling from the sky! One block hit me on the head. It hurt, but i was alive. I ran inside to hide from the blocks. I crafted a chest and placed it down. I also crafted some armor and tools from the iron i smelted. I was left with two iron ingots, so i made sheers. I ran outside to find sheep, and almost got hit several times by blocks falling from the sky. I ran out into the forest. The trees protected me from the blocks. I realized they were following me. I eventually came to the foot of a mountain. I hopped up the side, and almost got bombarded by blocks. I was getting annoyed by the blocks. It wasn't scary anymore. I saw some sheep on the top of the mountain. As i approached the sheep, i held out my shears. I saw the sheep start to breed. A baby sheep popped into existence. It was strange how Minecraft breeding works. They just kiss and a baby pops into reality. I watched as they did it again. And again. It was happening really fast. There were 20 baby sheep now. I was really confused. Why was this happening. Suddenly, the sheep were getting weirder. A sheep popped out, and it had blood red wool. This was weird. Maybe it was a new dye color? Another sheep popped out, and its wool was completely black, and its eyes were completely red, even the white part! I went over and killed the baby sheep. But for every baby sheep i killed, three more appeared. The whole mountain was covered by them! Suddenly, the null man in the red robe appeared. Several of the blue robed men too. The red robed man turned toward them. They were staring at him in the first place. In chat, a distorted name was talking. : I thought i left your broken bodies decaying in my 1hhei12uh (The last word was all scrambled up and was constantly changing, same with the name.) : Go back j6 th3 d8heif40n! The blue robed men charged at the null man with black swords. The null man floated up in the air. The blue robed men took out bows and fired at him. I stood in horror as the null man dropped a block of activated TNT. The block exploded and i saw several sheep go flying, (which were so crowded i could not even move) along with two of the blue robed men. Their skins were covered in blood and one of them had their robe torn off. The one with his robe torn off had transparent legs. The further down the more transparent they were. At his knees, they were completely transparent. He had a sword blade wedged in his chest, but it looked like it was there for a while. Wait a minute. Looking at the three other robed men still fighting, they each had a sort of wound somewhere that looked like it happened a while ago. One had an arrow in the back of his head, one had the broken off blade of a sword wedged in his back, and the other seemed like his neck had a scar on the front. Wait. THEY ARE DEAD! Were these the people i saw in my vision? I could not see what happened any longer. As i started to run, i saw the robed men retreating. The null man turned his head to me. When he looked at me, i suddenly felt a wave of terror in my body. A voice in my head told me to stay and fight. I couldn't. I had to run! I began to run, and i saw arrows fly by my head! I jumped off the side of the mountain. I landed in a pool of water. I looked up, and saw the null man fly in the other direction. He didn't see me. I waited until a few minutes later, and then climbed out of the pool. I walked back to my house, hungry and no food. I went back up the mountain and killed a few grown sheep and took their wool. I walked back to my house, all i could see was a pile of random blocks. I dug out a little path from where i remembered my door was. Sure enough, i found it eventually. I walked inside, and logged off the game. I think i am done playing minecraft for a while. Chapter 3: Need Of Help It was a week after the encounter of the robed people. I decided to do more investigating on this. I went to this here wiki to see if there was anybody else who had seen this. Nobody else had. I felt even more alone then ever. I logged back into the game, and i was back in my old house. I cooked some of the sheep meat i had gotten from the sheep in the encounter last week, and ate some. I turned around, and i saw a blue robed man. I was no longer afraid of them. I was afraid of the null man. I walked up to the person, and he backed away a little. I stopped. He stared at me. I stared at him. Then, he was really talking. Not in the chat, but i could hear his voice. It was a young man, maybe of age 16. His voice was raspy, and hoarse. But what he said i will never forget. "You will be next." I was really confused. In real life, i burst out, "What?" I covered my mouth. "He will kill you next." He had heard me! Ok! So i was really confused now. So out of curiosity, i said, "Are you dead?" "Yes" I was kind of afraid now. So i asked him, "What happened?" "We all played on this one server, then HE showed up. Wi48ndw92. When we d13 in the game though, we died in r341 life." I was really confused. Some of his text was distorted. And some with just numbers. I have no idea what happened, but i think they had died and got trapped in the game because of that null man i saw! So why did they want my help? I don't think i could help. So i asked "why do you want my help?" And guess what he said. "You must lead us!" That was enough cliche for me! This always happened in the stories, and i knew it would end bad. So i kindly said "No thanks!" And walked out of my house. "Wa1t!" He was running after me. I turned to face him, and noticed his fatal wound. There was a hole in his neck! Thats why his voice was so raspy. He dropped a sword. The sword was not like the black sword, it was like it was made of light. I was confused so much, i really vomited. Good thing my trash can was next to my desk. I held the sword. It was calming in a way. And WIP Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Haunted World